


Shivering Cold, Warm Hands

by Pr0blematicB0ng



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0blematicB0ng/pseuds/Pr0blematicB0ng
Summary: “Are you cold mate?” He yells out, stuffing his own hands into his pockets. Tommy called back, not far away from each other now. “N-not r-re-really.” He said, voice clearly shivering.
Relationships: Philza/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Shivering Cold, Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Second work whoop whoop!   
> Can’t wait to write more in the future, but for now have some soft Tomza because we all need some of that 😌

Phil had always had an eye for Technoblade, Wilbur and Tommy. He was proud of his boys and tried supporting them as well as he could. After Will died, he had let himself lag behind, mind still focusing on the death of his son.

Techno was the favorite. Of course he would be. The anarchist pig-hybrid who hated the government. It appealed to Phil, since a government made him kill his son. It ruined the happy life they all had. Tommy felt neglected, he was the youngest and heavily involved with government. His friend Tubbo ran one, he was still attached to L’manberg and Pogtopia, even made his own “government”, Logstedshire, by himself.

He wanted to spend more time with his father, his guardian. It was a shame really. Luckily, he was visiting Technos house to “borrow” some potions. As the quaint house was in sight, he saw another figure in the distance, large wings folded behind its back. “Ph-Phil?” He questioned himself, footsteps crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

His hands were freezing, the blonde was holding them to his face to warm them at least a bit. He made his way to the hut, eyeing up the taller as he approached. Phil heard the distinct sound of footprints on the snow behind him, turning around to find Tommy walking towards Technoblade’s house and more importantly, towards him. He shook his wings, letting the freshly fallen snow drop off of them, focusing his attention towards the boy. 

“Are you cold mate?” He yells out, stuffing his own hands into his pockets. Tommy called back, not far away from each other now. “N-not r-re-really.” He said, voice clearly shivering. The oldest expression softens as he shook his head in disagreement. “Give me your hands, I’ll warm them up for ya.” His voice was soft as cotton, enough to make you melt. Especially in this cold, every breath formed a small cloud of fog. “N-no in a, I’m a big m-man. I-I can d-do it my-myself.”

Phil shook his head once more, grabbing the youngest hands, placing them into his own. They were bigger than Tommy’s and warmer too. With slow movements he moved them up to his mouth, blowing hot air on them with flushed cheeks. The shortest heart raced, as did his thoughts. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, his father finally paying attention to him, caring for him, loving him. 

“Wanna go inside? It’s really fucking cold out here.” He snickered, warm hands still holding his sons tightly. He nodded, face still flushed from the cold and Phil’s warmth. They made their way into the house, fireplace crackling softly, warming them both. They took off they’re boots which were covered in snow and sleet, setting them next to the door to melt and dry. The house was decently sized with enough room for two to three people.

They made themselves comfortable, Tommy still shivering. They move to the couch, laying a blanket over the both of them, barley covering them. The younger scoots closer, leaning his head on the oldest shoulder, face flushing once more at the realization of what is happening. Phil’s arm slings around the boy, pulling him up and onto his lap. The blue eyed boy was now straddling the others hips, looking up at him in surprise. Both of their faces were flushed as they spoke. “Phil, what a-“ “Shhh you’ll be ok, you trust me right?” He said with a sleazy look in his eye, holding the other tightly. Tommy practically melted into the mans warm embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Warm air filled the space in between them as a small tent grew in the elders pants. His hands wandered to the boys upper thighs, holding them up softly with big, warm hands. It made Tommy shiver once more, feeling the gentle touch. 

Phil’s hands wander up the shirt, softly grabbing right below his armpit, pulling him up and closer. A soft gasp escaped the smaller’s mouth, big fingers brushing against his soft nipples. He buried his head deeper into the crook of the bigger man, letting out small, cute moans as Phil caressed his hips and v-line. A soft grunt came from the boy as the older cupped his dick. Both of them were half hard, Tommy boy grinding against Phil’s palm, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“Mmmh, dad, p-please~” the younger said, pressing himself harder against the warm hand, sticky precum leaking into his boxers. A grin formed on the long haired mans lips, gently stroking the member. After about a minute of hot breaths, small moans and gentle touches, Phil removed his hand from the others dick, grabbing the hem of Tommy’s pants and underwear, pulling them down. He moved to his own erection, pulling down his own, only enough to expose his cock, precum coating the tip.

“Do you want this baby boy?” Phil asked, voice as sweet as honey and more comforting than anything he had ever heard before. Tommy’s face was still comfortably in the crook of his fathers neck. Face flushed and eyes half lidded, He nodded, lifting himself to be positioned over Phil’s hard member. A small container with lube squirted some of its contents into the mans hand as he covered his dick, making sure it was sufficiently slick. He set the bottle down, grabbing Tommy’s upper thighs from underneath, lining himself up. 

“Slowly now.” His deep voice coated the younger’s ears, making his face flush even more, eyes watering as he lowered misled onto the big member. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he felt Phil bottom out inside of him. He felt so full and warm, like nothing could hurt him in this blissful moment. Phil was exceptionally large, but Tommy wasn’t expecting that much to fill him. The older grunted as he felt Tommy’s insides twitch around him.   
“You feel so good~ mmmh~” The man exclaimed with a muffled moan. “You want me to move?” The younger stayed silent, being overwhelmed by all the stimuli, all he could do was nod, tears dripping down his red dusted cheeks. He bounced the boy up and down slowly, enjoying every little moan he let out. 

Tommy’s hands gripped the fabric that was covering Phil’s chest, other hand covering his own mouth. “You can be as loud as you want Tommy. It’s just us two.” The statement made the younger shiver, eyes rolling upward as he let out a loud moan. His hips started to stutter as Phil’s cock touched something inside of him. A bundle of nerves in him was being hit repeatedly as the elder sped up, noticing the boys moans became louder. “I’m- I'm gonna- PhIL~” his voice was shaky, tilting his head up as he came, cum landing on their clothes and the blanket.   
Phil continued to bounce Tommy a few times before reaching his own climax. “F-Fuck~” he moaned as he bottomed out inside of the boy, hot cum filling his insides. His teeth found an exposed place on his neck, biting down, leaving a mark.

They stayed like this, panting into each other’s ears, Phil rubbing Tommy’s back carefully, helping the boy calm down from his high.  
“You did so well.” The older said, sweet voice sending Tommy into another blush.

**Author's Note:**

> All hate will be taken as praise so don’t even try it bby   
> Anyways, love y’all and your support! You guys are great :D :]


End file.
